


Just The Two of Us

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Other works can be seen and requests can be made at♡Tumblr♡
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just The Two of Us

The lights hanging around illuminated the whole town from the dark skies, a little band with their wind instruments on the side playing music as people dance on the center while others chatter on the sidelines. Mumbles and laughters can be heard arising from the music, but those fell deaf to the ears of the newly wedded bride and groom who danced in the middle with nothing but their whispers of affections reached their ears.

Sylvain held Byleth close, his hands on her back as he led her, swaying back, forth, and side to side. Sylvain had that goofy smile on his face while he stared at Byleth who wore the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She had a different kind of glow tonight, maybe it was the lights that shone her face, or maybe it was the fluttery feeling she had knowing the rest of her days she got to be with the man she loves.

“Do you remember our first dance?” Sylvain suddenly asked, his fingers slowly rubbing on Byleth’s back while she had her arms around his neck. Her brows furrowed as she thought about the question, she looked up to his eyes that were glued to her all day–she suddenly wondered if he even gave a glance or two to their guests. Byleth shook her head as she couldn’t recall their first dance. 

“It was during the ball, remember? We met on the lover’s tryst, and I joked about practicing for our wedding dance,” Sylvain chuckled as he recalled the memory, it felt so vivid to him. “I guess the goddess heard it after all,” Sylvain whispered as he smiled widely once again. His smile was so infectious that Byleth smiled widely at him too, her stomach fluttering at the way he looked at her. 

Sylvain then brushed the side of Byleth’s hair behind her ear and palmed her cheek, his smile fading as his face turned something more serious. “And I’m so lucky she heard my prayers,” he said, his tone low as he leaned for a kiss. Even being in the midst of a celebration, people gathered around them, music playing and clamors of chatters here and there, for Sylvain and Byleth it felt like it was just the two of them. It felt like they had their own little bubble, their own little world.

When they pulled away their eyes were still pierced to one another, they looked like fools in love, as Felix would say. Sylvain knew his feelings were true and sincere since he met her on that tower, his heart’s little silent prayer that the goddess granted. He thought he’d never feel the same again when she suddenly disappeared, but now that she’s here within his arms he wasn’t letting go ever again. 

"Let's sneak out and go already, what do you say hm?" Sylvain said as Byleth laughed softly.

"Sylvain, this is _our_ reception," she shook her head slightly to reprimand. 

"I know, but I just can't wait to have you by myself," Byleth's hand wandered to his chest, admiring how fitted it felt under her touch. Sylvain's built was always hidden away with some heavy armor, but now he wore this tux that suited him so well that she swooned when she saw him. But in all honesty, it was Sylvain who was more ecstatic, he even shed a tear or two when she started walking down the aisle. 

"Promise me you'll stay in for a week, no work, no papers, just us," Sylvain said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it before slipping it around on his neck again, he wanted her to touch him more, to close any more gaps between them as much as possible.

"Except emergencies," Byleth said as she raised a brow, Sylvain sighed as he knew emergencies were inevitable, now that she leads and also him taking over their territory.

"Except emergencies," Sylvain repeated with a disappointed tone, but with Byleth's amusing laugh he smiled again. 

They danced the night away in each other's arms, Sylvain couldn't just take his hands off to his now wife, his smile plastered on his face, his boyish charm making Byleth laugh. It was music to Sylvain's ear, he now had a reason to fight and live for, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her, to love her and to be loved by her. 

Byleth fluttered her eyes open, Sylvain's face was inches from her with his eyes already looking at her face, scanning her features and memorizing them as if it's the first time he saw her. Sylvain made sure to survey her whole face, from the roundness of her eyes to the curve of her lips.

"Hey beautiful," Sylvain whispered, his head resting on one arm as he looked at her. Byleth turned red, flustered at how close his face is as the memories of last night slowly came back to her. She buried her face to his chest trying to hide from him, but Sylvain only laughed and wrapped his arms around her, amused by her sudden shyness. Their bare chests touching, their legs tangled to one another, Byleth suddenly felt too aware of herself that even her ears were bright red. 

Sylvain chuckled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, squeezing her in his arms. It felt too good to be true, and it was, because Sylvain knew this wouldn't last a week, maybe not even a day. They carried too many responsibilities on their shoulders that having time for themselves was a luxury, but Sylvain would gladly take anything he could, even if it's just a day, an hour, or just a quick kiss before saying goodbye until they see each other again. 

Byleth slowly wrapped her arms around Sylvain, the warmth of his body radiating to hers making her feel cozy. She smiled as she thought it was the first of many mornings she'd spend waking up to this man, the first of many days filled with happiness, and it was just one of the many firsts yet. As she calmed down from her shyness, Byleth pulled a little away, just enough so she could look up to Sylvain. A smile on her face as she slowly raised her hand to touch his hair, slowly combing it back, her fingers flowing through his auburn hair. Sylvain just watched her with a smile on his face, etching this moment to his mind. 

The room was silent except for their murmurs of affections, their bodies warming up each other as they touched skin to skin with their hearts brimming with joy as they held each other. Sylvain would say something cheesy, Byleth would roll her eyes and then be attacked with kisses. Her laughter would then fill the room, and his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
